Iron Forged
The Iron Forged are a Successor Legion of the honorable and compassionate Salamanders, created during the 6th Founding, the largest and the newest which started in Late M39 and ended into 715.M41. Known as the 'Kindling', this Founding was made to counter the coming of the Tyranids and the Awakening of the Necrons alongside many others. The Legion was formed to combat aggressive attacks from the Traitors that swore allegiance to Chaos. The Legion also acts as support for the other loyalist legions if it's ever needed. The Iron Forged are known for their use of heavily reinforced armor valuing protection at the cost of mobility. Legion History The Iron Forged are the XXIX Legion created during the 6th Founding in 252.M41 from the Salamander gene-line to be a defensive force for planets under attack and to act as support for attacking Legions whenever called. Since their Conception the Legion remained Loyal towards the Imperium, not caring for the Temptations brought on by the Regency when a task force comprised of several high ranking individuals from the Iron Talons pleaded with the Legion Master Deimos Helius to join their cause. The Legion Master refused after thinking about it for a few hours. When the verdict was given the task-force was escorted to their aircraft, leaving the planet without getting shot or held hostage by the Iron Forged Legion Homeworld The homeworld of the Iron Forged is Stilix, a Death World rich in deposits of iron whose landscape is filled by mountains and plenty of small oceans filled by rust. The gravity on the planet is stronger then that of other planets that surround it, leading to the planet being located near the end of its system, being the third furthest planet. It is located in the Segmentum Tempestus. The planet has a medium size population of humans who established 6 towns each of around 15 million individuals from which the legion recruits from. The natives of the planet are known to be educated in several domains such as blacksmithing, hunting in groups and performing several medical procedures that don't request surgery. Culture The culture of the planet relies on teamwork. For many generations the populace survived only through working together, everyone having a job he must do or else all will break down which gave the people a sense of trust between one another which migrated into the legion. The planet also has a cult of the dead. Those that perish in war are given every 10 years a blood sacrifice by making a cut on a arm and letting the blood flow on top of the grave which symbolizes the blood spilled by the dead. It's supposed to act as a offering for when the people may be in danger, The Spirits of the dead may fight once again to protect them. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery of the legion is known as the Grey Bastion. The Monastery was built inside of a Mountain that was wasted of its resources when the gear was made for the legion before its creation. The halls of the Monastery are filled by the helmets of fallen marines as a sign of respect for those fallen. The Entrance is on the ground level, guarded by 10 Terminators at all times. The rooms created for the 4 specialists Headquarters: the Reclusium, Apothecarion, Librarium and the Technicarium. The outside of the Fortress-Monastery is filled by weapon platforms and defensive spikes. Notable Campaigns The Iron Forged are 2nd Youngest Legion being the 29th. The Legion being made 747 Years. Ago in 252.M41. Because of its young age the Legion has only a couple of notable campaigns War for Grypha (699.M41) The War for Grypha was a battle between the Iron Forged along side (Blank) and (Blank) Legions against the forces of the World Eaters traitor forces that tried to take the Forge World of Grypha to make new equipment for the Khornate Legion. The Iron Forged used the Steel Rain tactic to reach the front line of the attackers and create cover at the same time. The Legion would use the cover to let their allies go undetected until they entered the fire-ing range. The World Eaters would be driven off from the Forge World but not without severe loses from the defenders, The Iron Forged losing 500 Marines Specialist Ranks & Formation The Legion has many ranks in order to manage easier groups of marines and to break squads whenever needed to efficiently win a battle. The ranks are as follows (Descending): Standard Ranking *Legion Master *General *Colonel *Commander *Captain *Lieutenant *Major *Sergeant *Corporal *Battle-Brother Specialist Ranks *Head Specialist *Major Specialist *Minor Specialist *Standard Specialist *Enlisted Specialist Vehicle Ranks *Vehicle Crew Commander *Vehicle Crew 2nd in Command *Vehicle Crew Sergeant *Vehicle Crew Corporal *Vehicle Crew Marine Legion Recruitment The Iron Forged recruit from their homeworld of Stilix and planets similar to it from nearby Solar Systems. The Recruitment is done in 3 phases. Each phase takes care of the Aspirants qualities in order to be integrated into the legion. During these 3 phases the Field Police overwatch all of the Aspirants Actions *1st Phase: The First phase surrounds the part in which Aspirants are gathered, tested and then brought to the Fortress Monastery where they would start their trials at the Chance of becoming a Neophyte. The Chapter gathers all possible Aspirants from around the nearby solar systems in bulks. Only those that look suitable at first glance are brought. The gathered aspirants are checked for any signs of mutation or taint, Those that don't make the cut are transformed into servitors or executed depending on how strong the mutation or taint is. The Remaining individuals are then sent to the homeworld of the Legion where the second Phase starts *2nd Phase: The 2nd phase relies upon the Legions recruitment tasks for the Aspirants to earn their place. The Aspirants are released onto the planet to do various tasks for the populace like hunting, repairing or aiding in the constructions of prosthetics. The Legion uses this tasks as a way to find the Aspirants true nature. *3rd Phase: The Last phase refers to the induction of the Aspirants into the scout groups of the legion who act as fast response units and rescue teams for high ranking Astartes lost on the battlefield. Each squad after its final day before joining the main force of the legion is reviewed by the Field Officer that was tasked with the watching of said squad and many others. Legion Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed of the Iron Forged like many of the 6th Founding is mutated. From many studies done on their gene-seed it was found 2 genetic deviations, one of which resembling ones found in the Salamanders one. Apart from having 2 mutations the gene-seed is pure having no taint upon it. 1st Mutations: The Legions eyes are covered in their entirety by a shade of blue. This mutation being is similar to their Primogenitors red eyes. 2nd Mutation: The bones of the Legionnaires are thicker than that of the average Marine by 5% making them more Resilient but slower when moving. Primarch's Curse Legion Combat Doctrine The Combat doctrine of the Legion is spread between 2 Categories, Defensive and Offensive: Defensive: For defensive combat the Legion prefers to create a long network of underground tunnels from which the Astartes go from nest to nest in order to flank the attackers. Another Tactic for defensive combat is vehicle charges through weak lines of infantry to lower the number of attackers for easier charges to break the enemy lines. Offensive: The most used offensive tactic used by the legion is that of vehicle drops from the sky in groups of 5 around the enemy lines alongside waves of many 5 man squads deployed to act as distractions from the vehicles. Another Offensive tactic used is that of the Testudo. A wave of shields that form like the Carapace of the now extinct animal known as the Turtle. It is used to take many blows without damaging the marines inside. Sometimes it is used to confuse the enemy into thinking that a wave of vehicles is coming towards them from afar. Legion Beliefs The Legion believes that the Regency has a noble cause and that they should coexist with one another then fight between each other. But the moment the Regency will break the oath of peace, the Legion will bring it's wrath and determination to destroy the Regency without leaving any survivors The Legion is known to often aid civilians after a battle is finished to earn the trust of the People and the Imperium at large. With these acts of kindness the Legion forges everlasting bonds with planets or other imperial forces such as the Rock Drakes Armored Regiment. For those who bonded with the Legion advancements in industry are soon to appear alongside protection from them Notable Iron Forged Legion Wargear & Equipment *''Stilix Pattern Thunder Hammer'' - The Stilix Pattern Thunderhammer was created by the Techmarines of the legion after the standard pattern bounced off heavily armored enemies and vehicles. As a result the Stilix pattern improved the grip of the hammer as well as adding axe heads protruding from the center of the 2 sides used for attacking. The axe blades are tough enough to get stuck into enemy armor. Another addition to the hammers is the ability to discharge it manually. This addition was made after the blades of the hammer stopped the main part making contact with the enemy stopping the power discharge from occurring. *''Bloodhaven Pattern Astarte Shields'' - The Bloodhaven Pattern of shields was developed for the legion after the adoption of the Testudo tactic. Due to the form and size of the shields, the tactic would prove ineffective. This Particular pattern of shield has a shape in the form of a rectangle being 2 meters long and 1,5 meters across designed to cover the entire front part of the Astarte from any damage. The shields are heavily used by the Honour Guard of the Legion. Legion Relics Legion Fleet *'Iron Gargoyle - Gloriana-Class Battleship' *'The Stone Crusher- Battle Barge' *'Bronze Colossus - Battle Barge' *'Sapphire Blade - Battle Barge' *'Emerald Wolf - Battle Barge' *'20 Escorts' *'40 Thunderhawk Gunships' Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Main color of the legion is a Dark shade of Iron. Trimming and Company numbers are Silver. The Secondary color used for the shoulder pad insets, knee pads and lenses is Azure (a shade of blue) Legion Badge Allies *'Imperium Of Man' Enemies *'The Nova Terra Regency' Notable Quotes By the Iron Forged Feel free to add your own About the Iron Forged Gallery The Artwork and Chapter Badge has been made/given by Achilles Prime all rights go to him. Category:Space Marines